Kurumi City
Kurumi City is a very difficult level by Ryoon and 6 others. It is full of tight spaces, timings, and memory sections. Many parts are rather buggy. Due to this, it is considered an Insane Demon. Design The level uses a consistent well-decorated style. The level uses a gray color scheme, with many flashing lasers in different areas. It varies, using some artistic-styled blocks while using different styles in other parts, consistently using shading however. Gameplay The level starts with the text "Kurumi City", as well as a rabbit. This is Swirl's part. The first cube has a few tricky timings, and is followed up by a very short ship part. Then there is a rather tricky cube part with a few difficult timings. There are 2 mirror portals in this part. Then there is a slow mirrored wave with very tight spaces, as well as a triple speed mashing section later. Then Luneth's part starts. Then there is a rather tricky ball part with some timing and memorization. Then there is a slow wave with '''very '''tight spaces. This leads into a simple cube part with one orb, leading into WOOGI1411's part, a very difficult ship part with several orbs and gravity portals. Then there is a timing-based ball part. Then there is a quite difficult dual, that starts at triple speed mini cube, then goes through several speed and size portals. This part is considered to be quite buggy. Then there is a mini cube, as Ryoon's part. This part is just memory based. Then there is a moderately tricky dual cube, followed by a more memory-based cube part. Then there is a heavily memory-based ball part. Then there is an auto cube. Then Dhk2725's part starts. This is followed by another memory based ball part, which has more timings. Then there is a very tight slow mini wave with a bit of mashing. Then IRabb2tI's part starts. It starts with a very difficult dual cube, which leads into a heavily skill-based dual ship. This leads into a slow ship, then going into an auto cube part and Crepuscle's part. It starts with a difficult swingcopters section with a mini portal. Then there is a very difficult and buggy dual ball. Then there is a ship with a green orb, followed by a tight triple speed mini wave, leading into a UFO part with several orbs, and finally a ship part with a few varied orbs. Then the level ends with an auto ball part, showing the names "Swirl", "Luneth", "Woogi", "Xnail", "Dhk2725", "Crepuscle", "Rabb2t", and finally "Kurumi City". There are 2 rabbits at the end. Trivia * The level lacks a robot part. * The level was verified twice, once by Koreaqwer, and then by COSINE. * This is because it originally had a secret way. Fails * Koreaqwer died twice at 89%. * TBGeo123 died at 91%. * Failure444 died at 91%. * Stormfly died at 94%. * Demonic Platypus died 3 times at 85%, 3 times at 86%, 2 times at 88%, 3 times at 89%, 7 times at 90%, 5 times at 91%, 3 times at 94%, and 2 times at 95%. Coins * The first coin can be reached by going up on the first slow wave, and mashing to avoid dying. * The second coin can be gotten before the drop at around 80-85% * The third coin is gotten by going through the rabbit at the end of the level. Walkthrough Gameplay by Koreaqwer Category:Demon levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:User Created levels Category:Levels with silver user coins